The present disclosure herein relates to a semiconductor device and a method for manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to a vertical-type semiconductor device and a method for manufacturing the same.
With development of information and communication technology, high breakdown voltage transistors operating at a high speed switching environment and a high voltage environment are increasingly in demand. In response to such a demand, recently emerging gallium nitride (GaN)-based transistors in which III-V group semiconductor materials are applied can exhibit a high speed switching operation and are thus suitable for ultra-high-speed signal processing, and also can be applied in a high voltage environment with assistance of high-voltage characteristics inherent in their own materials, as compared with typical silicon transistors. Therefore, these transistors have attracted great attentions from the corresponding industries.
These gallium nitride-based transistors can be manufactured having a horizontal structure or a vertical structure. The horizontal structure has a configuration in which charge conduction of a nitride-based transistor is formed horizontally, and a source electrode, a gate electrode, and a drain electrode are disposed on the same surface of a substrate. The vertical structure has a configuration in which charge conduction is formed vertically. In the vertical structure, a source electrode and a drain electrode are disposed facing each other vertically, and current flows from the source electrode to the drain electrode through an aperture of p-type gallium nitride (p-GaN) layer that is provided as a current barrier layer between the source electrode and the drain electrode.